washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Breckenridge
Alexander Apollo Breckenridge (born July 4, 1978) is an American diplomat, academic, and politician who currently serves as the Senior Senator from the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Breckenridge previously served as the Mayor of Boston from 2005 to 2009, and as the United States Ambassador to Norway from 2009 to 2012. He is one of two LGBT members of the United States Senate and was the first openly gay person elected to the office. Early Life and Education Alexander was born to a wealthy couple in Boston, Massachusetts, Christine and Martin Breckenridge, an engineer and a historian respectively. Breckenridge has described his childhood as "very comfortable", indicating that as an only child he was the center of his parents' world and thus afforded many opportunities to pursue his interests as he saw fit, something he has called a "blessing". As an adolescent, Breckenridge was often excluded from social circles, his rapid advancement through school making it difficult to connect with his peers and leaving him at a distinct age disadvantage in a social context. While not the target of intensive abuse himself, Breckenridge often witnessed it, especially when it came to disadvantaged students, something that he says sticks with him even today as he works to combat issues of bullying on campus. Graduating from High School at age 15 with a brilliant record of academic and community excellence, Breckenridge was admitted into MIT as part of a program for gifted youth. While in attendance he became a favorite of many of his professors, one of whom would go on to say that the boy was destined to "change the world in some fashion" and "get elected to something". Obtaining a Bachelors Degree in Political Science by 18, Breckenridge continued on to graduate school, earning a MA in International Relations and eventually writing his doctoral thesis on the development of republican governments in Scandinavia and West Africa. Mayor of Boston (2005 - 2009) Election With an interest in politics guiding him towards the arena, Breckenridge, now employed at his Alma mater as an Adjunct Professor, resolved to make a long shot bid for Mayor of Boston, due to the retirement of an aged and unpopular incumbent. Announcing on the steps of MIT, Breckenridge ran on a platform of expanding educational opportunities for both adults and minors, making Boston more business friendly, and cleaning up the streets, literally. Running a grassroots, volunteer driven, personable door-to-door campaign with the financial and emotional support of the school faculty and former classmates, Breckenridge managed to just barely claw his way into the General Election, placing second in the Preliminary Election with a crowded field and a disenchantment with the "big names" working to his advantage. The General Election was a face off between Breckenridge and State Representative Luther Jackson, a long-serving member of the state's legislature and a relative of future Illinois Governor Benjamin Jackson. While the race was not initially expected to be competitive given Jackson's extensive record and Breckenridge's inexperience, a large-scale scandal regarding the campaign's finances and fraud charges being floated around the opposing candidate allowed Breckenridge to portray himself as a clean, fresh face who would revitalize Boston and serve with integrity, leading to a boost in the polls that would eventually become a lead. On Election Day, Breckenridge garnered 58.41% of the vote, making him the youngest person ever elected Mayor of Boston and signalling his first dramatic entry into Politics. Breckenridge came out as gay in his victory speech, becoming the second LGBT mayor of a State Capital and the first LGBT mayor of Boston. Social Issues On Febuary 12, 2006, Breckenridge and New York City Mayor Ted Sandberg hosted a summit at Gracie Mansion in New York City, during which the Mayors Against Illegal Firearms Coalition was formed. The coalition, of which Breckenridge remained co-chair until the end of his mayoralty, stated its goal of "furthering the public good by getting illegal guns off the streets and encouraging firearm safety." The initial group consisted of 15 mayors who drafted and signed a statement of principles, setting a goal to expand their membership to 50 mayors by the end of 2006. That goal was met six months ahead of schedule, and led to its current membership of more than 900 mayors, with members from both major political parties and 42 states. As one of his first actions as Mayor, Breckenridge tackled the issue of bullying within Boston's schools, introducing an initiative called "Stand Up, Say Something", which encouraged students to directly intervene when witnessing the bullying of fellow classmates, and set in place a strict zero-tolerance policy for the community's schools. The program was a modest success, with reported rates of verbal and physical abuse among students falling 9% and 17% respectively by the end of his tenure. Breckenridge oversaw experimentation with the idea of free city-run daycare centers from October 1, 2006 to January 1, 2008, though the program ultimately failed to materialize into anything permanent. In 2008, Breckenridge rejected calls for a ban on the advertisement of sugary drinks in Boston, declaring at a press conference: "I would like to think people are smart enough to decide what they should or should not drink. I don't think it is necessarily the job of any government to swoop in to regulate it." Economic Issues In 2006, Breckenridge launched an initiative to create a new urban "innovation zone", involving the expansion of entrepreneurship on 1,050 acres of the South Boston waterfront via economic incentive. The zone includes the Fort Point neighborhood, Seaport Square, Fan Pier, and Marine Industrial Park. The zone quickly became, and still remains, home to many start-ups and other established companies, attracting the likes of Goodwin Procter, State Street Corporation, Vertex Pharmaceuticals, and, most notably, Amazon. Overall, the Innovation District has added 4,750 new jobs and more than 200 new companies since its launch. Regarding the initiative, Mayor Breckenridge said: "A new approach is called for on the Waterfront, one that is more deliberate, more inviting, and more experimental. The expanse of the Waterfront, with its existing intellectual base, opportunity for growth, and world-class infrastructure, is primed to produce top-of-the-line products and services." Breckenridge was also known for keeping the focus on neighborhood development in Boston, expanding Former Mayor Platt's "Our Cities, Our Neighborhoods" program, which focused on organizing services by neighborhood and appointing neighborhood coordinators who serve as ambassadors from the city in their areas. This model has spread to other cities as a result of its effectiveness, though it is an open question as to if the credit should lay with Breckenridge or Platt. Other Issues and Initiatives Mayor Breckenridge expressed support for a Boston bid to host the 2010 Winter Olympics, and a committee dedicated to exploring the idea was organized soon after his election. Though Breckenridge continuously flirted with the idea throughout his tenure, it did not come to fruition. In 2007, Breckenridge introduced a program designed to encourage businesses and other entities to "Go Solar!", which began as a simple initiative encouraging change before making its way into the zoning process, which was changed to ensure that private industry complied with a minimum Mayor-Set "Green Standard" in regards to energy use and efficency. The program was a success, and in 2008, Boston was ranked the "3rd Greenest City in America" Public Opinion As Mayor, Breckenridge enjoyed high approval ratings among Boston residents. An April 2008 Boston Globe poll indicated that the city was "impressed" with their "Wunderkind Mayor", who held a 69% approval rating. Most expressed "considerable disappointment" when it was announced he would not be seeking a second term, instead opting to accept an Ambassadorship offered by President Albert Winston, who took a liking to the man when they met in 2008 during a fundraiser. Ambassador to Norway (2009 - 2012) Confirmation In his confirmation hearing before the Senate Foreign Relations Committee on March 1, Mayor Breckenridge emphasized the commitment shared by Norway and the U.S. to promoting human rights, democracy, and freedom throughout the world, as well as a commitment to maintaining a strong defense against potential Russian aggression. Breckenridge made clear that he looked forward to working to preserve and build upon the nations' "invaluable relationship", and to increase economic development opportunities both for U.S. companies in Norway and Norwegian firms in the United States. Breckenridge faced evangelical opposition under the pretense of being "Too Liberal", though mainstream media was quick to suggest that the hiccups in the hearing were homophobic in nature. Breckenridge was confirmed as ambassador to Norway by the United States Senate on March 1, 2009 with an 88 - 11 vote, and was sworn in as ambassador on March 19, 2009. Tenure As Ambassador, Breckenridge is credited with strengthening U.S. Economic ties to Norway and increasing the profile of Oslo Pride, which he attended each year with the full backing of the State Department. He used his platform as an official representative of the United States to convey a message of inclusion and liberty for all, and he is known to have befriended the Crown Princess of Norway, Mette-Maritt. Breckenridge resigned his post on April 6, 2012, returning home and shortly thereafter launching his campaign for United States Senate. 2011 Norway Attacks Ambassador Breckenridge was informed of the attacks shortly after the bombing at the Regjeringskvartalet, with an alert being sent out to State Department Employees in Oslo instructing them to stay put until the situation was resolved. Upon hearing of the massacre at Utøya, Breckenridge released a statement reading: "We here at the United States Embassy extend our deepest condolences and sympathies to our Norwegian friends, who have sustained a gross attack the magnitude of which cannot be overstated. The people of the United States stand with Norway during this confusing and tragic time." Breckenridge is believed to have privately remarked: "They ought to put Brevik in the electric chair. I'm sure Washington would be more than happy to spare one for the occasion." Breckenridge personally met with several victims of the attack. United States Senate (2013 - Present) 2012 Election Ambassador Breckenridge entered the 2012 Senate race as an Independent because the state of the race was, in his own words, "Extremely unfortunate, and in need of a decent candidate." Incumbent Democratic Senator January Wells, an extremely unpopular and radical former activist turned politician, was up against Former Massachusetts First Lady Kristen Stevenson, who was eventually implicated in an explicit affair. Former Democratic Governor Jack McAullife, now a Libertarian who had been that party's nominee for the Presidency in 2008, rounded out the race as a third pick, drawing enough support from the electorate to throw the race into absolute chaos and contention, though Stevenson maintained a lead. Breckenridge, seeing a golden opportunity in front of him, returned home, assembled a team of advisers, mostly consisting of the staff he employed while Mayor of Boston, and announced his intention to run for the seat as an Independent, running on his record as Mayor and as a more moderate alternative to the candidates up for election. Breckenridge's announcement only served to throw the race into further turmoil, with pundits and politicians alike dubbing the contested position "The Seat of the Century" as polling consistently showed the Candidates polling within the margin of error of one another. The diverse nature of the candidates and the late entrance of Breckenridge led to the scheduling of 3 separate Senatorial debates, with the hopes that the field would be cleared on stage. The first debate led to the "electoral suicide" of Jan Wells, who suggested that the best path forward for reliable energy was spending $15 Trillion Dollars on Solar Panels, a number that eclipsed the national debt at the time and became a political joke on par with 2008 Vice Presidential Candidate Pirina Salin's suggestion that Russia was visible from Alaska. The second debate became extremely incendiary when Senator Wells slammed Mrs. Stevenson for her newly revealed affair, a moment that surprisingly aided Wells while damaging Stevenson even more in the public eye. The third debate proceeded in typical fashion until closing statements, when Governor McAullife was unable to remember his and waved it away as being "because of the drugs". As the only candidate who had failed to tarnish himself in public, Breckenridge saw a dramatic rise in the polls, as endorsements from both sides of the political aisle began to flood in to ensure their enemy of choice was not elected to high office. On election day, he emerged victorious with a plurality of 43% of the Vote, to Wells' 25%, Stevenson's 19%, and McAullife's 13%, drawing very heavily from educated voters, who exit polls said were "Unwilling to consider" voting for one of the other options. In his victory speech, Breckenridge thanked the people of Massachusetts for giving him the opportunity to serve, and called for unity after the "divisive" and "chaotic" campaign. 2018 Election On April 3, 2017, Breckenridge announced his intention to forgo seeking re-election to the United States Senate to instead run for the Mayorship of Boston against generally unpopular incumbent Scott Shelby, in an attempt to reclaim the post he previously held from 2005 - 2009. Political Positions Ideology Breckenridge has described himself as a "Fiscally Conservative Moderate" and expressed his personal admiration for Presidents Dwight D. Eisenhower and Owen B.K. Shrub. He has been labeled a Rockefeller Republican, a Libertarian Republican, and a Neo-Conservative, though he has not embraced any of these characterizations. Fiscal Policy Breckenridge has been a fierce critic of protectionism and a clear advocate for free trade, supporting trade agreements like NAFTA and the Trans-Pacific Partnership. Breckenridge has long been in favor of a Balanced Budget Amendment to the United States Constitution, calling it a "common sense necessity" for a properly functioning government. Breckenridge notably voted for President Calvin Reed's proposed Balanced Budget Amendment in the Senate, despite its noted spelling errors and a lack of an emergency spending provision, which he has previously called "dangerous and ill-advised". Breckenridge is in favor of a reform of the tax code to a Flat Tax system, with exemptions for those making below a certain income per year. He has also advocated for a similar tax rate for corporations. Breckenridge believes that the federal minimum wage should not be raised, with the individual states determining a wage that is "right for them". He has called the idea of raising the federal wage to 15$ an hour "infeasible", as it would "drive establishments in other states out of business". Social Policy Abortion, Sex Education, and Adoption Breckenridge is Pro-Life with exceptions, those being in cases of rape, incest, and endangerment of the mother's life. He voted in favor of the Women's Alternative Choices Act and has spoken in support of requiring parental notification in order to proceed with an abortion. He has spoken out against abstinence only sex education, citing it as "ineffective" and "a complete waste of resources." Breckenridge is a strong supporter of adoption and has sponsored several pieces of legislation aimed at streamlining and opening up the adoption process. LGBT Rights Breckenridge is a staunch supporter of Same-Sex Marriage and was an outspoken advocate against the Defense of Marriage Act, DADT, and attempts to add a constitutional amendment to codify "traditional marriage". Breckenridge has called the decision in ''Obergefell v. Hodges ''a "colossal step forward" and has heralded it as "a great victory". Breckenridge was the first openly gay person elected to the United States Senate, something he has called "an honor". When asked in 2015 if his sexuality impacts his views on policy, he responded: "Would you ask Ryan Carter the same question? I don't think you would." Education Breckenridge is a supporter of school choice and is against the teaching of the Common Core Standard Curriculum, calling it a "one-size-fits-all policy" that "ignores the realities of public schooling." Healthcare Breckenridge is against an individual mandate for health insurance and for reforming the Affordable Care Act into a more market-oriented system. Gun Control Breckenridge is considered one of the most liberal members of the Republican caucus on the issue of gun control, calling for expanded background checks, a limit on magazine capacity, an automatic weapons ban, a ban on bump stocks, and the creation of a federal firearms registry. Breckenridge, while originally against a federal registry and magazine limits, changed his position after the Sandy Hook Massacre, which he has regarded as a "wake up call" that should "prompt action". Immigration Breckenridge has widely been characterized as liberal on issues of immigration, and is in favor of the Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals program instituted by President Winston. He is in favor of increased drone and personnel presence on the border and against the creation of a physical barrier, calling fellow New England Senator Matteos Egazarian's proposal to build a wall along the southern border "silly" and "far too expensive". Breckenridge has advocated for an increase in the number of immigrants accepted under H1-B visas. Marijuana Legalization Breckenridge has changed his mind on the issue of legalized marijuana 3 times in his political career. As Mayor of Boston, his platform was in favor of legalization and he governed as such until the end of his term, when he called it an "increasingly questionable idea that should probably be discouraged". During his run for Senate in 2012, he affirmed that he was against legal pot in the first debate. In 2015, Breckenridge quietly added a paragraph to his website that indicated favorability towards the legalization of medical marijuana, and on February 13, 2017, it was changed again to indicate that he stands in favor of recreational legalization as well. Death Penalty Breckenridge supports the administration of the death penalty in cases of murder. He has openly stated that his view has been reinforced by the individuals behind the Boston Marathon Bombing, the 2011 Norway Attacks, and the Aurora Shooting, who he has characterized as "too evil to live". Foreign Policy General Outlook Breckenridge advocates for a more active presence of United States in global affairs and "a robust American role in the confrontation of nations that are deemed to be a threat to the interests of the United States." He is generally considered to be part of the interventionist and hawkish wings of the Republican caucus. Israel Breckenridge is a staunch supporter of Israel and is one of the most vocal public critics of the Palestinian Authority. Breckenridge has expressed support for a possible two-state solution so long as the Palestinian Authority renounces its desire for the destruction of Israel and the Arab world recognizes Israel's right to exist. Breckenridge authored the Taylor Force Act, which allowed the United States to condition foreign aid payments on the cessation of terrorist activity against it or its allies. The bill, originally intended so as to single out the Palestinian Authority as a sponsor of terror, was amended considerably in the Senate, leaving Israel itself vulnerable to potential scrutiny. Iran Breckenridge has described the Iran Nuclear Deal as a "government sanctioned disaster" and is in favor of eliminating it. He has described the Iranian regime as oppressive, totalitarian, and hostile to the West, and has made comments sympathetic to potential Israeli intervention in their nuclear progression. In 2007, in response to Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad's assertion at Columbia that there were no homosexuals in Iran, Breckenridge responded. "President Ahmadeinejad's statements only serve to further confirm and display that his fundamentalist regime has squashed the individual freedom that once existed under the Pahlavis." Breckenridge has made statements supportive of regime change in the country, but has granted that such a course should not be undertaken lightly or without the support of the Iranian people. Syria In September 2013, Breckenridge voted for a resolution authorizing President Winston to use military force against Syria in response to the Assad regime's use of chemical weapons. When asked about the vote, Breckenridge responded: "I happen to believe that we have an obligation to prevent the gassing of children." Breckenridge has supported the deposition of Bashar Al-Assad, holding that "The enemy of an enemy isn't always a friend". He has conditioned this action on the defeat of the Islamic State. Breckenridge is supportive of the implementation of No-Fly Zones. Asia Weeks after the 2014 Hong Kong class boycott campaign and Umbrella Movement broke out, which demands genuine universal suffrage among other goals, Breckenridge among bipartisan colleagues introduced the Hong Kong Human Rights and Democracy Act which would update the United States–Hong Kong Policy Act of 1992 and U.S. commitment to Hong Kong's freedom and democracy. "China continues to suppress dissent and squash democracy in Hong Kong. The U.S. should make clear that we stand on the side of the democratic aspirations of the people of Hong Kong and against attempts to suppress their voices. We must help to ensure that Hong Kong remains truly autonomous from Beijing.” Breckenridge has also voiced support for the South Korean government and pushed for strengthening the U.S. military presence in Asia. Personal Life Breckenridge married his partner Erik Adolfus in an extravagant ceremony in Boston on May 20, 2013. Breckenridge met his husband while serving as Ambassador to Norway, as he was the translator for Norway's commerce minister. The couple has two adopted children, Christopher and Athena, 14 and 8 respectively. Senator Breckenridge is a practicing Roman Catholic and has cited his faith, among other things, to justify his opposition to abortion. Breckenridge is known to be good friends with former Vice Presidential Candidate and Ohio Senator Gianna Carrollton, Maryland Senator Anthony Conti, and White House Chief of Staff Simon Denisevich. He has been known to frequently spar with controversial Iowa Senator Peter Amaras and Senate Majority Whip María Antonieta Arroyo Villanueva de Peña.Category:Republican Category:LGBT Politicians Category:Senator Category:Mayors Category:Diplomats